Once Upon a Rainy Day
by OSarubiO
Summary: This is a SpainXReader fanfiction. If you don't know what a CharacterXReader fic is, basically it's when you are reading as yourself in the story and the character interacts with you because of the author's plotline. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: I didn't have enough space to write this in the summary but, whenever you see a blank like _, that's where you put your name. If there are two blanks it's first name and last name. Thanks for reading~**

* * *

><p>It was a damp, gloomy afternoon while you were walking through the streets of downtown (insert name of a city here). You've finished running a few errands for today and you were walking down the sidewalk with grocery bags in your arms. Out of nowhere a drop of rain splashes on your nose.<p>

"This is just great," you think to yourself.

Moments later the rain began to pour and with your luck, you didn't have an umbrella. It's not like you normally used one but in this situation it would have been helpful to have one. So, you dove underneath the closest sheltering to protect yourself from the rain. Not paying much attention to where specifically you were headed, you clumsily knock down a cute young Spanish man. Without any hesitation you quickly apologize.

"I'm very sorry, Mr…" you paused trying to complete the sentence.

"It's alright, mi amiga! As long as your groceries didn't get destroyed." He said examining the bags in your arms. "Carriedo is the name. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo to be correct but you can just call me Antonio." He beamed. "And your name might be?" the man asked. He didn't seem to be the slightest bit angry or upset from the previous incident.

"My name is _ _." you stated promptly. "It's nice to meet you, Antonio."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss _". He smiled. "Now let's get you home, chica! I bet your boyfriend is waiting for you." He held out his umbrella over you and started to walk in the direction of your house.

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" you asked curiously.

"Oh, I just thought a pretty lady like you would have one." He chuckled. "It's too bad."

You blushed. A cute Spanish guy who is kind enough to walk you home thinks that you're pretty? No way! This must be a dream.

"What about you? You must have a girlfriend. You know how to treat a lady and your too kind enough not too."

"I'm afraid not, but thanks for the compliment!"

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"It's true." He shrugged.

Wow! He's single too? (Name of your best friend) won't believe this!

Soon the both of you walk up to the steps of your apartment. You struggle to grab your keys off of your belt loop and manage to open the front door.

Just as about Antonio is about to leave, you put your hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking out the door.

"Please stay until the rain stops, I insist" you try to say as politely as you can but direct.

"Alright, if I know how to treat a lady like you say I do, I must do what she says" he smiles in an accepted defeat.

You swung open the door and stepped in with your new welcomed stranger. You shut the turn the lock. You manage to glance in his direction without him noticing. He closes his umbrella and leans it by the door. He shakes his head a bit to shake off any remaining rain droplets in his shaggy brown hair. He looks over to you and his stunning green eyes stare into your (eye color) ones. Your heart skipped a beat.

"Gracias for letting me into your casa~." Thankfully you took a few courses of Spanish at your school. You mutter a quick "De nada." Even then you blush a bright pink.

"I'll go get a snack for us," you called walking towards the kitchen. That felt a little weird… saying "us". You tried to not worry about that because you knew you get more nervous if you did.

"My! _ you really don't have to, you're already too kind," was his response.

You sighed. That could have gotten awkward.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. There's a difference."

Walking back into the living room with a small platter, you set down churros on the coffee table. How ironic. He's Spanish. You like Spanish food. That counts, right?

He grins seeing the platter. "You know how to treat a man and you have good taste in food!"

Once again, on cue, you blush.

After a little while, the both of you finish everything on the platter, except for one churro. Without noticing his hand reaching for the dessert, both of your hands touch, grabbing the churro.

"Why don't we share it?" he asks.

"Sure, yeah."

Just as your about to break it in half, he stops you.

"Not like that, chica."

You let go of the churro and he takes one end in his mouth, leaving the other end for you to grab.

"Now, eat from the other end," he says muffled by a churro.

You stick the other end of the churro in your mouth and begin to chewing little bites. Until both of your lips met in the middle. He wanted to… kiss you? It was obvious! Your lips lock with his even when the churro disappeared. After the both of you break apart, the rain suddenly stops.

"Thanks again for letting me stay over," he said while he was walking to the door.

"Anytime," you smile.

"Well, I hope it rains again soon because I'd like to spend time with you , _" .

"Really? Okay, I'd like that." You smiled one of those Christmas morning smiles now.

"Of course! I'll write my number down." He takes your hand and kisses it. Then he takes a pen out of his pocket and writes his number down on your palm.

"Gracias, Antonio". You kiss him once more and let him loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading my first CharacterXReader fic~ I wrote this for the 100 Themes Challenge: Rain. I know it's all sappy and stuff, but don't we all need fluff? It's not perfect let me tell you that because I wrote this is two days. Let me know NICELY if there are any conventions (the grammar kind, not the anime kind) that I can fix. And Soulluvr, you know that this was definately written for you. FEEL LOVED.**


End file.
